When a print ribbon or other ribbon material is used to print/produce personal information on a plastic card, passport or other personalized document, certain personal information, such as names and account numbers, are left behind on the used ribbon. For example, in the case of a print ribbon, portions of the used ribbon where ink was transferred from the ribbon to the card or document retain the information transferred onto the card or document. This can create potential liability issues for the party printing cards or documents using a printer machine, as the used ribbon may contain secure and private information. Accordingly, it is common to destroy the used ribbon in order to prevent an unauthorized party from accessing the secure and private information.